We Need Better Bad Guys
by Crash19
Summary: Two Brothers, The One Who Sees, a Fledge with delusions of grandeur, and a plot to be enslaved, makes for a good time, right


Disclaimer-I dont own these guys no matter how much I would like to ;)

Cleveland, that was where Sam and Dean were headed. All because they needed this hunter called The One Who Sees to do a ritual for them. It had taken a lot of effort to find out he lived in Cleveland, and by effort they meant bribing Ash, yet they still didnt know how to get a hold of him. The only advice Ash had given them was to wander the cemeteries in town until the hunter showed up. Ash had been surprisingly tight lipped about what he had found out about him, they still werent sure if it was fear or respect that caused Ash to clam up, even Ellen couldnt get him to talk.

What are we doing here? We should be looking somewhere else. Sam said, swiftly losing patience with the situation.

Rumors are that this will be the place to find him. Dean replied and kept walking.

Sam huffed; he was tired and was just about to suggest they continue tomorrow night when a scream rent the air. Dean and Sam pulled their guns and took off towards the scream. A second later they saw a couple running towards them, as soon as they got close however the couple grabbed them and pulled them along. When they got far enough away from whatever was chasing them, Sam and Dean hadnt gotten a look at it, the couple stopped running. After catching their breath enough to talk the man turned to the woman with him.

Go!

No Xander, Im not leaving you to defeat that thing alone. I can help you! She replied.

Why dont you both go and we will take care of it. Dean said, checking his gun.

All he got for his trouble was a Dont be stupid look from them both.

Dawn, I need you to go get help. Youre faster than I am. Xander insisted.

They all turned at the sound of a roar, closer and louder than before.

Go! Xander yelled.

Dawn took off and Xander turned to the brothers.

Hi, we dont have much time for introduction but I assume you want to stick around to take out the latest Big Bad. Is it possible to use one of your guns? It wont do much good against this guy but it might at least slow it long enough for the Cavalry to get here.

Sam and Dean blinked at the stream of words coming from the young mans mouth. He appeared to be younger then Dean but older then Sam, well with the exception of the eye patch which made him look extremely battle worn. He had a Californian accent and seemed completely at ease with his surroundings. They immediately recognized him as a fellow hunter.

After a beat Dean held out his hand and shook Xanders. I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy.

Sam. Sam corrected.

Xander grinned, Xander Harris.

Dean smiled back as he handed one of his guns over.

Thanks, and, uhm, aim for the eyes. Xander added.

They didnt have time to come up with any sort of a game plan because they were immediately set upon by the demon. They held their own for awhile, were even winning towards the end.

Until two more demons joined the first.

They were all knocked unconscious and dragged off.

~

When they came to it was to find themselves in a cave like room, there was torches lining the walls and several off shooting doors and an eerie glow coming from a set of symbols on the floor which looked like the beginnings of a ritual. The boys had come to at around the same time, and were looking around for a way out.

Its good to see you finally awake. Came a voice from the shadows, a man stepped into the room. He was tall and thin with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes.

Xander snorted, Like hell, who are you and what do you want?

Dude, what are you doing?! Just let us handle this. Dean whispered to him frantically.

Xander glanced at him and back to the shaggy haired man.

My name is Angelus! he said.

Sam, who had heard of Angelus, shuddered. Both brothers turned to look at Xander incredulously when they heard him laugh.

Xander couldnt catch his breath, this fledge thought he was Angelus. No you arent, but that was pretty good. He giggled out.

Yes I am. I am Angelus, last remaining member of the Scourge of Europe! the vamp said.

Look fledge, I know you arent, so cut the shit. Who are you? Xander replied, still trying to catch his breath while ignoring the brothers looks.

The vamps eyes narrowed at the word fledge; he was over at Xander faster than a blink and grabbed him around his neck. You dont know of what you speak, mortal.

Sam and Dean struggled harder at their bonds so they could save Xander.

Xander however never flinched. You think you can scare me with the whole puny mortal thing? he smirked and turned his head to look into the shadows. Your fledge isnt very good, I think ya need a new one.

A tall demon with several horns and bluish skin stepped out of the shadows and started clapping. Dean and Sam shared a look before turning to look at Xander who seemed completely calm.

I knew catching you would be well worth it. The demon stated.

Thats sweet telling me what your fledge was too stupid to understand? Xander asked.

The fledge growled and squeezed Xanders neck harder.

Release him! the demon snapped. The fledge growled again but did as bid.

My name is Tamarisk. And I want nothing more than to bring my friends to this dimension. The demon finally answered.

Oh and what. Is this the whole enslave humanity bit or is this a whole world domination thing? Xander asked casually.

We simply want to live comfortably with only several hundred human slaves. Tamarisk explained. If that leads to the entire race then so be it.

Xander raised an eyebrow, Thats it? Man for Evil Guys you are barely making it to vaguely annoying.

Tamarisk scowled, You are more aggravating then I was told.

Well, Im glad; I wouldnt want you to think any less of me. Xander grinned, Who told you about me?

My Mistress. Tamarisk said as if it was obvious.

Your Mistress? That doesnt mean a whole lot. Who is your Mistress? Xander asked as he rolled his eyes.

She is a powerful witch and seer; she is the one who summoned me. She is very talented, my Dru. Tamarisk explained.

Dru sent you after me? Xander asked

No alas me and my Dru have parted ways, but from what she said about you I knew you would be perfect for my ritual. Tamarisk said, smiling.

Well, I am probably enough for this ritual so why dont you let these guys go. Xander said hopefully gesturing towards the Winchesters.

Tamarisk chuckled as the brothers protested. I think not even if I didnt need them for the ritual the chance to take out the legendary Winchester Brothers, is too good to pass up.

Said brothers stilled at hearing this, and then they noticed that Xander wasnt surprised at all.

I see you already knew this. Tamarisk observed.

Well yeah, do you even know who I am? Xander scoffed.

Of course I know who you are, everybody knows who you are. I wonder is it hard being the One Who Sees. Tamarisk said.

The brothers jerked around to look at Xander; this boy that they had randomly met was the one they were looking for.

Yes I am the One Who Sees and do you know what Im seeing right now? You letting us go so you can live to see another day. Xander said with a winning smile.

Tamarisk shook his head, Im afraid I cant let you go.

Xander sighed, Well in that case I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Angelus, former leader of the Scourge of Europe and the last thing you will ever see.

As he said it Angel stepped out of the shadows, followed by the Cavalry; Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Willow, Giles, Spike, Andrew, and Kennedy. Giles and Andrew rushed to free the men from their binds, while the others made short work of the guards. Guards that hadnt know what to do once Tamarisk was dead. All in all it was a very anticlimactic battle.

Ugh, why do all bad guys have such crappy lairs like this? Sam asked, ignoring his brothers laughter at him while he pulled cobwebs from his hair.

They do it so they can make a dramatic entrance from the shadows. Xander explained. Guys this is Dean and Sam Winchester. Fellow Demon Hunters who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He then turned to Sam and Dean to introduce the Scoobies.

Actually, we were looking for you. Dean said to Xander.

Why were you looking for Xander? Buffy asked dismissively.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her tone. We need him for a ritual to banish a demon.

Why would you need Xander for that? Buffy asked in the same tone.

The ritual needs the One Who Sees to lead it. Sam explained as if to a small child.

I am so tired of hearing that name like it means something. Buffy said.

But it does mean something, Buffy. Angel said.

Whatever! Buffy rolled her eyes.

Well we could also use the White Knight, although from the text the name seemed more like a title. Sam said thoughtfully.

Everybody started laughing, while Buffy huffed and stalked out.

What? Dean asked.

Allow me to introduce you to the White Knight, pet. Spike said walking over to Xander and bowing to him.

Youre the White Knight as well? Sam asked while everybody laughed again.

Is there any other titles we should know about? Dean asked sarcastically.

No just the two, but if youre lucky I will show you why Im called a Viking. Xander smirked as they started towards the exit.


End file.
